


The Cost of Love

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Deception and Love [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian may be back with the team, but that doesn't mean he's alright.  Dom knows things will take time to mend, and he'll do whatever it takes to help Brian heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Love

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, I decided to go ahead and write a sequel to "[Price of Deception](http://archiveofourown.org/works/815521)." Thanks goes to Hellbells and MsWriter for beta'ing for me. Enjoy!

The team heard Dom's car arriving home, but never expected the sight coming through the back door.  From the kitchen emerged Dom, pulling off his leather jacket.  Behind him was a blonde cop they never thought to see again.

When Brian noticed the way all eyes turned to him, he shrank back a bit, nothing like the cool and confident Snowman they'd known him as.  No one seemed to know what to say, all sprawled in various places around the room watching a movie.  Dom saved them from the silence though.

Casual as could be, Dom jerked his thumb back towards the blonde.  "Brian's gonna be stayin' here."  The "so no one give him a hard time" going unsaid.  

He turned his back to them, now seeing how Brian was trying to stay as small as possible in the doorway.  "Hungry?"

Brian was looking at the floor and shook his head.  "Don't think I could keep it down," he replied softly.

Dom nodded.  "Shower?"  Brian nodded quickly, which made Dom scowl, knowing exactly why.  He hadn't used the showers at the precinct to wash away whatever tonight's activities had been.  "Come on," he spoke gently, taking hold of his elbow.

He took Brian upstairs, getting him set up in the bathroom.  "I'll grab you something to wear," he mentioned, turning to leave.

"Umm, Dom," Brian's voice was soft, and when Dom turned to look at him, he found the blonde was avoiding his gaze.  He slowly unzipped the hoodie, pulling it off.  The sight of all the cuts and bruises in various stages of healing had Dom's blood boiling.

He immediately understood what Brian was asking for.  "I'll find something," Dom assured, leaving the other man to finish undressing.  He heard the shower turn on after the door shut.  He sighed heavily, wanting to be sick.

* * *

The hot water felt good on his muscles.  Brian turned his head up into the spray, hand pressed against the cool tile.  He just stood there awhile, letting the water wash away the night's "job."

His lip curled in self-disgust.  He always felt dirty after the ops, even when he _hadn't_ been violated.   _No more,_ his brain said bitterly, though there was hope swirling around in there as well.

The door opened as he reached for the soap, and after a few moments it closed again.  He tried his best to relax as he soaped up his body, knowing he was safe in the Toretto house.  Even so, his body felt heavy.

The only shampoo in there was a fruity scented one, most likely belonging to Mia.  Brian couldn't imagine Jesse or Vince using it, though the thought made him chuckle softly.  It was nice though, so he didn't mind so much as he lathered up his hair.

Stepping out and toweling off, he actually felt somewhat better.  His body would heal soon enough, and then perhaps his mind would too.  It would take time, but if the team was there, if Dom were there, then he had the feeling he was going to be alright.

He picked up the clothes Dom left for him.  The pair of pajama pants was baggy and soft.  They laid low on his hips, even pulled tight, but they would do.  The shirt he found was a long sleeve cotton one, and as he pulled it over his head, the scent of Dom filled his nose and he smiled.  It covered the worst of the damage, and he was even able to roll the sleeves to his elbows.  Still, he cringed at the thought of having to face the team.

He took a deep breath, knowing it would have to happen sooner or later.  Brian descended the stairs, looking out to the living room to see everyone still watching their movie.  Dom was sitting closest to the stairs in one of the recliners.  He looked up to find Brian hesitating in the entryway and waved him over.

Brian took a seat- gingerly- in the recliner next to him, sighing gratefully at how comfortable it was.  “Feel better?” Dom asked, looking him over carefully.

“Yeah.  Thanks.”  Brian tried pulling one of his legs up onto the chair to get comfortable but winced.  Dom made a face- his features pinched with anger- but didn’t say anything.  Instead, Brian decided to try the reclining part of the equation and was happy when that didn’t disturb anything that was currently hurting.

As he settled in, he noticed everybody cutting curious looks at him, and the occasional nervous glance to Dom.  Everyone looked as though they wanted to say something, but Dom’s glare seemed to be keeping them all silent- even Jesse, which was saying something.

Brian simply tried to ignore them and turned his attention to the TV.  Though with everything that had been going on, he wasn’t surprised that he drifted off to sleep.  He only woke up when the front door closed, and he blinked a few times before the room came into focus.

“Yeah, no problem, Dom,” Leon was saying, the pair standing by the front door.  When he noticed Brian was awake, he held up his hand.  “See you tomorrow Bri.”  And just like that, he was out the door too.

Brian yawned, putting the recliner down.  He grunted as his sore muscles tried to stretch out, and his bottom protested the change in positions.  He looked up to find Dom was hovering in the entryway, while Vince and Jesse finished picking up the living room.  That meant Letty must have been the one he heard leave, and Mia was most likely in bed, what with school the next day.

“Don’t forget V...” Dom started.

“Yeah, yeah, Dom,” he grumbled back.  “I got it.”  He shoved into Jesse’s shoulder with his own.  “‘Night kid.”  He told Dom as well, and then looked over at Brian.  He seemed to want to say more, but he finally ended up settling on just a muttered “‘night” and off he went to his room in the basement- the one he’d moved into when Dom was in prison that he simply never left again.

“Come on, Bri,” Dom mentioned, coming up next to him.  “I was just gonna let you sleep, but since you’re up, I’ll help you to my room.”  Brian stiffened involuntarily, and Dom clearly caught it because he added, “Don’t worry, I’m taking the couch.”

Brian shook his head.  “Nah man, I’ll be fine down here.  Got no right kickin’ you outta your own bed.”

“He can share my room Dominic,” Jesse offered.  He started to fidget when both sets of eyes turned on him.

“Go to bed, Jess,” Dom replied simply, jerking his thumb towards the stairs.  Because Jesse had moved in the summer before, there was no longer a spare room to be had in the Toretto house.

Jesse nodded, starting to go, but when he got in front of Brian he paused.  “Yo, Bri..." he spoke with his usual grin.  "Glad you’re back man."

The blonde forced a small smile.  “Thanks, Jess,” he replied sincerely.  “Me too.”

“Bed,” Dom ordered, though there was a grin on his face.  He ruffled Jesse’s hair as he wandered by.  Brian shook his head as he took Dom’s offered hand, and was hauled to his feet.  “And I won’t hear any arguments from you either.  You need to rest.”

He had Brian there.  That’s why the blonde let him shuffle him up the stairs to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.  When he sat on the bed though, he looked up at Dom.  “You can stay if you want,” he offered, biting his lower lip after saying it.

Dom hesitated, clearly thinking about the wisdom in that, given the circumstances.  “You sure that’s the best thing?”

“No idea,” Brian replied honestly.  “Not a shrink.  Just know I’d rather it be you than someone else.”  He blushed a bit at that, looking away.

He could hear the smile in Dom’s voice as he replied, “Sure, Bri.  I’ll stay with you.”  He pushed Brian back onto the bed gently, telling him to get comfortable.  As tired as he was, his eyes were shut as soon as they hit the pillows, so he completely missed Dom changing and sliding into bed next to him.

A strong arm wrapped over his torso and the heat from Dom’s body as he scooted in against him felt perfect.  “This ok?” he asked, breath ghosting Brian’s cheek.  The blonde nodded, smiling softly.  “‘K, get some sleep.  Wake me if you need anything.”

A gentle kiss on his temple, and Dom nuzzling into his hair was the last thing Brian remembered before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Brian woke to an empty bed.  He cursed quietly as he noticed it was already noon.  “Why didn’t Dom wake me?”  He already knew the reason though- Dom was trying to help him, get him healthy again.  Still, Brian didn’t want to be treated with kid gloves.  He could still pull his weight.

He ambled downstairs, glad that he wasn’t nearly as sore as he could have been.  Though, he knew he should probably be calling his doctor to have a look at him all the same- especially after the last time.  That thought caused an involuntary shudder to pass through him.

He focused on Dom’s deep baritone that was coming from the kitchen, latching onto something positive rather than the pain of his past.  That was all over with.  Dom promised him that.  So he would take the other man at his word, and he wandered into the kitchen to join him.

He was talking to someone on the phone, so Brian just held up his hand in greeting and settled into one of the chairs.  Dom smiled at him before continuing his conversation.  “Yeah, that’s fine.  Hey, tell Leon Bri just got up.”  He paused.  “Uh huh, tell him to go ahead and finish that up and then head this way.”

The back door opened and Vince walked in, greeting Dom.  He looked over at Brian and nodded to him- though Brian certainly hadn’t expected even that much.  “Scratch that.  V just walked in,” Dom continued.  “Yeah, I’ll just have him come with.  No sense in taking Leon away from the garage.”

Vince gave him a quizzical look that Dom just waved off as he wrapped up the conversation.  Once he’d hung up the phone though, the gruff second asked, “What’s goin’ on?”

Dom moved towards the fridge, grabbing out some leftovers.  “Gonna take Bri to the station to get his car, then goin’ to his place to clean out his stuff.”

“We are?” Brian asked with a raised brow.  He wasn’t sure whether to be angry that Dom simply assumed he would go along with it, or touched that Dom wanted him to move into the house.

“You don’t want to?” Dom asked, looking a bit surprised.

Brian shrugged, looking at the table.  “I didn’t think that you meant for me to move in,” he replied quietly.

“Well when I said you were coming home, I meant it.”  He paused a moment before adding, “Of course it’s completely up to you.”

Brian nodded.  “Not sure what I’m doin’ Dom,” he admitted.  “Everything’s kindda been turned on its head, y’know?”

“I get it,” Dom replied, heating up the food in the microwave.  “We’ll take it at your pace, ok?  One day at a time.”

“Thanks,” Brian softly replied, glancing over at Vince.  He’d been leaning against the wall, not saying a word.  “You don’t have to come if you don’t want,” he mentioned, giving the man a way out, while also giving Dom his answer about moving in.

Vince shook his head.  “It’s fine.  Keeps me outta the garage for a bit longer, don’t it?”  He smirked, causing Brian to return it.  So perhaps Vince wasn’t so pissed off at him after all.

“Good,” Dom spoke, putting a couple plates together.  “Everyone eat up.  Then I’m gettin’ you,” he pointed at Brian, “some fresh clothes and we’ll head out.”

“Sounds good,” Brian admitted, digging into the hot food placed in front of him.  He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the smell hit him.  It felt like he hadn’t eaten in days, and his appetite reflected it if the second and then third helpings were any indication.  Dom never complained though, only smiled and continued to indulge his stomach.

* * *

That evening, Brian was sitting in the kitchen while the rest of the team- well, most- was in the living room.  Letty was unsurprisingly absent and Mia was washing dishes, completely shooting down any attempt of Brian helping her in said task.  Instead, Brian was focusing on the paperwork in front of him.

The standard forms were almost done, though he knew he’d be expected to write something of an explanation to attach with it.  He carded his fingers through his hair, heaving a sigh.  “Everything ok?” Mia questioned, drying the dishes.

“Yeah,” he muttered, starting to tap his pen on the table as he thought.  How much to say, how to say it, he was at a complete loss.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump.  Reacting on pure adrenaline and instinct he whirled, latching onto the person’s wrist, twisting harshly, and slamming them face first into the table with a snarl.  “Gawd... fuck man!” Vince yelled out.

There was a few seconds until Brian’s mind caught up, and when it did he let the man go, mumbling an apology.  "What the hell bro?" Vince demanded, rubbing his now injured wrist, scowling at Brian.

Brian took a step back towards the door, mumbling with his eyes downcast.  "Sorry, V... I..."

When Vince tried to step into his personal space though, Brian startled and jumped away.  "Don't touch me," he growled out, though his voice broke in pain, leaving Vince standing there dumbfounded.  

Brian was backing away but at the threshold leading into the living room, he ran into a hard body.  Before he had the chance to react, strong arms wrapped around his arms and torso, causing him to immediately thrash.  "Get off!" he snarled.

"Bri, relax!" a graveled voice demanded, tightening their hold.  "It's me."

It took a moment, but Brian managed to stop struggling, however he didn't calm down.  "Dom... Let me go," he demanded, panic clear in his voice.

When Dom did so, he tried to fly out the back door, but Vince was quicker, getting between him and his escape.  Brian's eyes widened, his chest heaving, looking like a wild animal trapped in a cage.  "Mia," Dom's voice was filled with forced calm and his sister just nodded, slipping out past him to join the others.

"Brian..." Dom's voice was stern and deep, grabbing the man's attention.  "Breathe, ok?  No one's gonna hurt you here."  The blonde nodded frantically, shifting his weight.  He twitched when Vince moved, and the brunette threw his hands up in surrender.  "Sit."  Brian registered Dom's order and plopped into the first chair he reached for.

After a minute or so, Dom pulled a chair up next to him, facing Brian.  "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked calmly.

Brian shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  "Messed up, Dom.  I'm sorry."

Dom looked up to where Vince was still standing guard at the backdoor.  "Just put a hand on his shoulder and he freaked."

Dom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  Brian bowed his head, looking like a whipped dog, ashamed.  "This is my fault," Dom said.  "Shouldda told the others to give ya a wide berth for a bit."

Brian was still healing.  Clearly Vince had triggered something in his brain to fight or flee.  No one was to blame, and he said as much, watching the way Brian's shoulders sagged when he did.  When he reached out to him he flinched a little, which stung Dom something awful, but he understood.  When he tried to touch Brian right after picking him up the previous night, he'd done the same.  Dom had the sinking sensation that there was more to Brian's trauma than he admitted.

He was surprised when Brian leaned in, putting his cheek against his outstretched hand.  He sighed softly, and Dom watched his muscles un-tense, his fists loosen until his hands laid flat on the table.  "Ok now?" he asked, thumb brushing his cheek bone absently.

Brian nodded, apologizing to them both again.  The paperwork on the table caught his eye and he sighed heavily, realizing exactly why he'd overreacted.  Reliving what he'd been through in his mind, trying to find the words, he'd only seen red when he felt Vince's hand.

Dom followed his gaze.  "What's this?" he asked, tapping the forms.

"My resignation papers," Brian answered quietly.  "They can take their job and shove it up their ass."

Vince snorted.  "Now there's the Buster I know," he remarked.  That brought a slight smile to the blonde's lips.

It turned into a frown as he looked up at Dom though.  "What do I tell 'em Dom?  They need a written explanation and I..."  His throat tightened.

Dom tried to hold back the growl but it didn't work.  "Tell 'em what you told me.”  He glanced at Vince, knowing he shouldn’t be saying anything in front of him, but his anger swelled and he couldn’t help himself.  “Tell 'em how those fuckers got off on your marks raping you.  They don’t deserve to have it covered up.  Least of all by you!”

He noticed Vince shift in the corner of his eye.  His best friend looked mortified, but at least he now understood.  It was just one more person to help Brian heal.  He needed all the support he could get right now, and despite their past turbulent history, he knew Vince was glad to see the young man back with their family, even if he'd never say it out loud.

When the brunette's gaze shifted towards the living room door, Dom's eyes followed.  Leon and Jesse were hovering in the doorway, having clearly gotten concerned.  The look on Jesse's face was one of being utterly lost, while Leon just looked as angry as Dom was feeling.  Dom jerked his head for them to leave, knowing Brian wasn't in the best state emotionally to have them there as well.

As they disappeared, Vince spoke up.  "I'll leave if you wanna talk alone," he offered, whether it was directed at him or Brian, Dom wasn't certain.

"You know now," Brian replied.  "No point."  Vince nodded, walking over to sit down at his other side, albeit more distance between them.  

After some time of silence, Vince cleared his throat.  “May not wanna hear this right now, Buster, but... thanks.”  Brian looked up him questioningly.  “You saved our asses from prison.  Maybe our lives too.”  Brian ducked his head.  “So whatever you need...”  Vince looked away then, almost pained to admit, “You’re family.”

Brian made a noise in the back of his throat.  Dom’s hand laid on top of his and Brian threaded his fingers with his for support.  “Didn’t want it to be you guys,” he admitted quietly.  “Wouldn’t have ever...”  He sighed.  “I couldn’t...”

Dom’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as he started to shake.  “Shh, I got you Bri,” he whispered.  He glanced over at Vince, noticing the frown on his face.  “Forget this crap tonight,” he continued, pushing the papers aside.  “I’ll help you finish ‘em in the morning and drive you down to the precinct.”

“Yeah...”  Brian nodded.  “Sounds good.”  He wiped away the tears that were pricking at the corners of his eyes as he pulled away.  “I think I should just go to bed.”

Dom nodded, standing up and pulling Brian to follow.  “We’re headin’ to bed,” he mentioned casually as they walked through the living room.  Everyone said their goodnights, Vince included as he joined the others.  Dom figured they would have a lot of questions, even more than when Brian had shown up the previous night.  He had just brushed them off, not wanting to go into detail- all they had needed to know was Brian was back and he was staying, _period._

Letty, of course, was _not_ happy with the arrangement.  She knew all too well Dom’s feelings about Brian that he had been attempting to hide.  They had an open relationship for a reason- knowing full well they may find other partners one day.  It had only ever been about a mutual physical attraction with them, and a steady sex partner, nothing more.  So there was no reason for her current hissy fit.  She’d get over it... or she’d get out.  Brian was staying.

With that thought in mind, Dom pulled the blonde down into his bed, wrapping his arms around him protectively.  “Dom,” Brian protested, though there was laughter in his voice.  “Can’t sleep in my clothes.”

Dom grunted, letting him go reluctantly to change as well.  Brian got dressed quickly, with his back to him.  Seeing the peppering of bruises along his back, fanning out over his hips, it made Dom’s blood boil.  He surged forward, pulling Brian into a kiss.

It was demanding and hard, but not in a sexual way.  He needed Brian to know he was safe, that Dom would take care of him, that he would never hurt like that again.  He wanted to kiss away all the pain, all the bad memories, and make Brian whole again.

“Sleep Brian,” he spoke gently, nose brushing his cheek.  “I’ll stay right here.”

* * *

His bed partner had finally drifted off to sleep when Brian’s cell phone rang.  Dom looked at the offending item on the nightstand with disdain. _Who the hell could be calling at this hour?_  He reached over, careful to not disturb the slumbering blonde.   _Stasiak?_

He hit the ignore button, sending it to voicemail.  In a few moments though, it started ringing again.  Dom growled softly in annoyance.  He flipped open the phone, hissing into it, “What?!”

“Where the fuck are you O’Conner!?” the voice yelled on the other end.  It was so loud, Dom had to pull the phone away or risk rupturing an ear drum.  He rolled out of bed, walking as quietly as possible out the door.

“Watch who you’re screaming at,” he graveled into the phone, already annoyed.

“Who the hell is this?  Put O’Conner on the phone!”

“He’s sleeping,” he grunted, starting down the stairs.

“Well _wake him up!_ ” the man spat.

Dom was furious then, growling loudly into the phone as he reached the base of the stairs.  “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!”

“His boss!  He’s late!”

Dom’s face must have been a sight, because as he glanced up to where Vince and Leon were sitting on the couch- the others clearly having gone to bed already- their faces visibly paled.  “Yeah?” his voice came out dangerously low.  “Well you can go fuck yourself.  Bri’s not workin’ for you no more.  And if you want to keep your balls, you’ll never call this number again.”

He closed the phone with a snap, seething.  His two friends traded nervous looks, and apparently Vince lost the silent argument as he asked, “What was that about?”

“One of the assholes that fed Brian to the wolves,” Dom snarled, stalking into the room and plopping into a recliner.  “Wanted to know why he was a no show.”

“So now they care?” Vince quipped off.

“That they’re missing their eye candy,” Dom huffed back.  He was livid.

“Dom...” Leon looked at him seriously.  “What was he doing?”

He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.  “They had him working corners undercover.”

By both their expressions, they had figured it was something of that nature.  “They really just let him get raped?” Vince asked, grimacing as it left a sour taste in his mouth.  Dom only nodded.  

“Shit.”  Leon shook his head.  “What are we gonna do?”

“Gonna take him to turn in his badge in the morning,” Dom answered.  “Then... then I wanna get their asses nailed to a cross for what they did.”  He sighed.  “Just dunno how to do it.”  He’d have to find out some things from Brian first, find someone that would take the complaint and roll with it rather than sweeping it under the rug as they were now.  Maybe he could go public with it, embarrass them into cleaning house.  

No, Brian wouldn’t be able to stand it emotionally.  He knew that the blonde probably just wanted it all to be gone.  Dom couldn’t say he blamed him.  “We’ll figure it out Dom,” Vince assured.  He jerked his chin towards the stairs.  “For now, you should get back to ‘im.”

Dom nodded and returned to find the blonde sprawled across his bed- no, _their bed-_ snoring softly with the covers kicked away.  It caused Dom to smile, crawling onto the bed and curling around him protectively.  “Love you, Bri,” he whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on his temple.

* * *

The next day, Brian walked out of the precinct for the last time, pausing to take a good look around.  Dom stopped next to him, watching him closely.  “How you feel?” he asked.

Brian turned to him with a smile.  “Better than I have in a long time.”  When Dom returned the smile, the blonde reached down to take his hand.  “Thanks, Dom.  Glad you came with me.”

As Dom drove, Brian continued to hold his hand, just feeling comforted by his touch.  He felt a huge weight just lift off his shoulders, and it only got better the further the station was put behind them.  If Dom hadn’t found him the other night...  Well, he didn’t want to think of what may have happened.

He looked over at Dom, admiring his profile for a bit before asking, “So, you think Harry would hire me back?”

“Wouldn’t see why not,” Dom replied.  “Though, I was kindda hoping to have you in the garage... with us.”  He glanced over at him then, dark brown eyes looking at him hopefully.

Brian grinned brightly.  “Yeah.  I’d like that.”  He chuckled at Dom’s relieved expression.

When they walked in the garage, everyone paused in their work to look up at them.  “Well,” Dom announced, clapping a hand on Brian’s shoulder.  “I’d like y’all to meet our newest mechanic.”  Jesse hooted and practically pounced on Brian, pulling him deeper into the garage.  Vince and Leon were smiling, while the girls shook their heads ruefully.

Brian stopped dead when he saw a certain car sitting on the far side of the garage though.  He pulled away from Jesse, walking over to it with his mouth hung open.  “It’s still here.”  The burnt out Supra, the half-done project that he owed Dom, was sitting there just as he’d left it.

Dom wrapped his arms around him from behind.  “Didn’t feel right finishin’ it without you.”  His voice was a deep gravel that went straight to Brian’s gut.  “Now that you’re back where you belong though...  How ‘bout we finish ‘er together?”

Grinning, Brian craned his neck to look at Dom.  “Where I belong, hm?”

There was a deep chuckle in response, and Dom nuzzled into his hair, breathing deeply.  “I love you, Bri.  Never have to do anythin’ alone again.  Promise.”

The smaller man twisted around in his embrace, hooking his arms around Dom’s neck.  He cocked his head, blue eyes sparkling brightly as he met Dom’s gaze.  “Love you too, Dom.”  He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  In a whisper, breath ghosting across his lips, he added, “Not going anywhere.”

Dom pulled the other man closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  It would be a long road ahead, getting Brian right again, but none of that mattered.  All that mattered was the then and now.

He was completely content with the world.  And why shouldn’t he be?  He had his family, his cars, and Brian.  The latter being the most important.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
